Spirited Away
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: Spirits are important to this world of yours Hinata. But you are their keeper. the shirei said. But don't let the akki hound get you. He is closer to you than you think. On hiatus...
1. The nightmare

**Hello again! This is just something that popped into my very sick imagination and wanted it posted. XD Ahem! Actually... Some of it is based on 2 dreams/nightmares I had. They will come in the next chap I think. ANyways... enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **

**Summary: Spirits kept the world alive. Hinata was their keeper. The akki hound her enemy. The shirei is holding back a secret about the whole stuation. What in the world am i talking about??? Read ofcourse...**

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Spirited away**

It was dark. Completely dark without any kinds of light. Not even the moon or the stars were shown. I found myself panting for air, I was running. I was running for my life from a threat that hunted for me with the purpose of was unknown to my memory.

Huge crimson eyes were all I could see when looking back on the beast that sneered never so angry and the ground shook under its weight as it ran. What was this threat? What kind of monster was hunting me?

Leafs rustled wherever I touched the ground in the dark, though I couldn't see, I felt that I was somewhere in a forest. The wind dried my eyes and made it hard to see.

I struggled to keep up the pace. I looked back again. The monster leapt out of my sight. The sound of claws against wood reached my ears.

The beast was jumping the trees and the distance dropped rapidly. I can't let it take me. I must go on! I can't stop now!

I stumbled and screamed as I fell to the ground and hit myself hard. I felt my arm shatter and cried by the pain. It was broken from the fall but I hadn't forgotten about the monster and looked around for it.

Tears clouded my sight as I tried my best to support my limp arm. My breathing was ragged and for every heave it hurt even more. My eyes landed on a pair of red eyes. They glowed and held a flame with only one thing. The intention to kill.

The beast glared long at my helplessness. This was its chance to get me. But then I thought it was going to strike, it disappeared. I looked quickly around. Is it gone? Is it truly gone?

I got up and held my arm in pain. Blood trickled from my mouth where it was cut and my one cheek felt sore and swollen. I heard the sneer again and froze in fear. My hearth was beating like mad like it was going to burst any moment. My senses stopped, so did my breathing.

I heard the creature growled like a wild hound and turned to see long fangs. I held up my arms and screamed, closing my eyes. Then... Everything went black. All that remained was the dying sound of a girl's scream.

_Normal Pov:_

Hinata abruptly woke up from her dream and continued the scream from the nightmare. "HOLY SMOKES! She's awake!" a man frankly jumped 10 feet in shock before landing on the floor, pointing a shaky finger on her and gagged.

Hinata was unaware of her surroundings and she took inn as much air as her lungs could bear. Then she noticed the pain.

Her body was aching. She looked confuced around ad her eyes landed on a man that looked like he had seen a ghost. "Thank God! We thought you were dead! No... You WERE DEAD!!!" the doctor finally said. Hinata looked puzzled around. _A hospital? Dead? But how- _Hinata was cut off her thoughts when a nurse stormed inside the door.

"Doctor! The Uchiha is awake! Nani? HINATA!" the nurse non other than Sakura, almost crushed Hinata with her hug and cried in happiness. "I thought you died!" Sakura's tears went like a waterfall. Hinata's death-pale skin turned purple because the lack of air. "What is going on Sakura?" Hinata choked out and looked at the nurse in complete confusion.

"You don't remember?" Hinata shook her head no. "Maybe Sasuke or Naruto can tell you." Sakura loosened the hug from the Hyuuga and went to the door, leaving the other nurses to heal Hinata's wounds. "I'll tell your family that you are alive after all." Sakura smiled and went of.

Hinata didn't notice the pain in her broken arm before the doctor lifted it and started to flow chakra into it. The pain was replaced with the warm cell-power and mended the shattered bone. Hinata felt she could move it again. _Whait a moment... I thought i only broke it in the dream.. then why- _Naruto stumbled inside with wide eyes and his jaw fell to the floor.

"HINATA!…………… please don't tell me I am looking at a ghost!" "WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT?" she shouted to the blonde and muttered a 'geesh'.

He was surprised that the little and shy Hinata actually shouted but payed no attention to it. What he DID pay attention to, was that Hinata did look like a ghost.

Her skin was paler then death itself, her eyes were dull and had dark rings and she was covered in stained blood. "I heard from Sakura that you don't remember what happened." Naruto stated because of the conversation he had with the nurse before running 3 floors to the very room Hinata's 'body' was. She just nodded and gestured him to sit on the chair beside the bed.

"Well, you see Hinata. You, I, Sasuke and Neji were sent to a mission in the hidden village of Rock. But we were attacked by the sound nins on the way and you was nearly killed. We managed to finish the group of, but Sasuke went unconscious because of some unknown reason and…" Naruto paused and looked down, not knowing how to say the rest.

"And what Naruto-kun?" Hinata gave the blonde a worried look. "…Neji was killed." Naruto finished and waited for the outburst. The heir was completely in shock. _Neji… dead?! _Naruto looked up to face her. He got confused. This wasn't anything he had expected. Why wasn't she crying? Why wasn't she upset?

Hinata was the kind of person who would even cry over a stranger. But no. No tears, no sobs, nothing. "Was it quick?" She suddenly asked. Naruto gave her a slight nod. "According to his wounds, the doctors stated that he died innstanly." "Good. Then he didn't suffer"

Hours later, Hinata had fell asleep in the hospital because the doctors woldn't let her go untill all her wounds were gone and she needed rest, alot of it. But Hinata didn't mind sleeping. She was dreaming, dreaming about what she thought was something that didn't happened. Like a nightmare. Or illution.

Hinata dodged with ease another kunai thrown by the enemy and landed perfectly in the kekkei kenkaistyle. She quickly watched the others and their fights. It wasn't looking good, not good at all. Another sound ninja charged for her and she waited for the perfect timing. By the time he was within her range, she quickly shot her palm to his stomach and used the gentle fist. The ninja froze and the fell to the ground dead.

One down, eight to go. Hinata's team was maybe outnumbered but they were still the strongest. Then, everything stopped. Hinata looked confuced around. Everyone was frozen. They all stood in a rather dangerous position. Neji in a half-kick with his fist charged towards the enemy. Naruto had kicked a sound nin in the air and was doing the preparations for the "Naruto- rendan"

Sasuke was strangely clutching his head for some reason while 2 other ninjas was attaching. While Hinata was surrounded by the 4 last sound ninjas.

"That fight killed you cousin." A woman's voice said from behind. Hinata turned quickly to look at the source of the voice. "And you are not mourning. Welcome Hinata." A smirk met her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay. It is really late and I have school tomorow so I wont say much. Sorry for stopping the chap so stupid and sorry for the mistakes i have done (whatever thehy are). **


	2. What people are not supposed to see

**Hia guys A new chapter to this fic... Well... err... Not much to say... tell me if it is hard to understand... yeah **

**I do not own Naruto... **

Hinata turned around to the source of the voice. She saw a woman, sitting lotus style on a blanket with candles surrounding. The woman wore simple clothing, a shortened top and a slightly short skirt. She had several necklaces with pearls and stones with several markings scattered all over her, from around her waist till her head.

Her hands had long sharp nails with several seals and her arms were tattooed with quite a few tribers that traced all the way across her upper chest. Her eyes were covered with a cloth along with her hair and her lips smiled ever so lightly by Hinata's surprised reaction.

(You can say that she looks something similar to the female ritualist in Guild wars. I swear by my left hand that I didn't know she was tattooed! I have never played the game. Besides… my character's tattoos are tribers XD)

"Hello there Hinata-san." The woman motioned her to sit down in front of her. Hinata nervously sat down and stared at the strange female. Her eyes wandered from her tattooed hands to her covered eyes that seemed to be locked on the Hyuuga without even being able to see.

The stranger noticed Hinata's confusion and discomfort. "There is no need to worry, Hinata-san." she said in a gentle tone, but in vain as the girl tensed up even more.

"I understand that you are confused, being in a world you have never seen in your wildest imagination and seeing me talking to you as I knew you better than anyone."

Her words made sense to the Hyuuga heir. But who was that woman? Why were they here?? Hinata couldn't ask before the women spoke again. "I am the _Tamaokuri_ of this world, Mikage is my name." Mikage said smiling.

Hinata gave her a confused look. "What is a _Tamaokuri_?" she struggled to hold back the stutter that lingered in her voice. She didn't actually have a reason to be scared, just the situation about everything around her and the facts that Mikage looked plain… weird…

The woman slightly chuckled. "A _Tamaokuri_ is a dead spirit that was given the task to send other souls to the new world. Or the world of the dead as you would say." Hinata tried to inhale the information she was just receiving. _"Dead spirit? A Sender?? New world?? _Frustration grew in her mind.

"Okay. But what am _I_ doing here?" Hinata asked, demanding an answer from the 'dead spirit'. "Very simple Hinata. I performed a _Kishikaisei_ on you. And you are an important person for spirits."

"I am what? I don't understand at all," Hinata tried to stay as calm as possible before blurting out her thoughts and do something very stupid that would piss the _Tamaokuri_ off. Not that she appeared to be easily irritated though.

"You are the _Sugorei_, the guardian soul. The one that has to protect the spirits to the next step of their journey." Mikage waved slightly her hand around the room and it lit up, revealing several wall-paintings.

Hinata scanned the room. On one of the pictures, there was a girl with a glowing aura in front of what seemed like a ball of blue light and blue flames danced after it.

"Is this just a dream? Or some sort of genjutsu?" Hinata snapped at the woman, not believing a word she had spoken. Mikage only gave her a smile. "You will know first in the morning." she whispered and tossed an item to her before the room turned dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata awoke, feeling rather bad after that dream. _What a weird dream. _She sat up in the hospital bed, looking out of the window seeing it was bright day. _I wonder how nii-san is doing. This was all just a dream and Neji is alive. I know it because I can feel him nearby. I talked to him only hours ago... _

Neji had indeed visited her just after Naruto and Sakura left. _Naruto must have joked._ She felt something she held in her hand.

Hinata opened her clenched fist and saw a bracelet of silver. _Where did this come from?_ It had a small blue stone dangling from a different chain and the same with three other items.

There was a small hearth, a blank brick and a small key, plus the stone. Hinata examined it for some time before Sakura came inside carrying some clothes. Hinata quickly hid the jewellery. "Morning Hinata! The doctor said you could leave the hospital today. Here are some clothes I got from the manor. Oh… I am sorry Hinata," Sakura gave Hinata the clothes and left the room.

_What was she sorry for? _Hinata was beginning to fell frustrated. Everyone appologised for something, pitied her for some reason and she had absolutely NO idea why.

Later, Hinata was walking around the city. Her wounds had healed well after being treated by Sakura. Her body still hurt however. Hinata stopped by the ramen stand were Naruto and Sasuke was currently eating. Well… Naruto inhaled the food. Hinata sat down beside them and greeted with a smile. Naruto looked concerned at her.

"Hinata. Should you be out? I mean… can you handle it all? Shouldn't you be home with your father and-" he questioned worried and received a smack from Sasuke before he could finish the sentece.

"Dobe! When can you learn how to shut up?" he said somewhat angry. The Hyuuga only watched puzzled the fight between the two members of team seven till she finally decided to do something.

"Naruto-kun. What are you talking about?" There was a dead silence after that and Sasuke with Naruto watched her wide eyed. "What do you mean what we are talking about? Have you already forgotten that Ne-" Naruto was cut off as the Uchiha clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe! It's better this way. Let it be," he silently warned Naruto. The blonde nodded understanding (for once) his team mate's application. Hinata eyed them confused. _What is wrong? Have I missed something? _She left it that way. Maybe it was better that she didn't know whatever they did.

"Ne, Hinata? You want to join us for ramen?" Naruto grinned widely pointing on his half finished bowl of ramen. Hinata took a seat and ordered.

After what seemed like hours, they finally paid a fortune for only Naruto's stable of bowls and got up to leave. They all walked together to the training grounds. Naruto kept babbling about pretty much everything, while Sasuke was silent/ignoring him.

Hinata was deep in her thoughts, trying to recover the missing piece of her memory. _What are Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun hiding from me? Everyone seems to know something. And what happened last night? _Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open and froze on the spot. _What is this!? _Her heart beat violently. She felt likeshe was suffocating, gasping for air.Hinata fell to her knees, tears streaming down her pale face. The voices of Naruto and Sasuke were drowned in the screamings of another person.

**_Flash:_**

Hinata stood in front of two people, a man and a woman tied to a chair and gagged with a cloth. They were both beaten badly and Hinata noticed the missing limb on the man. His leg was cut off and the blood trickled into a bucked. Hinata gasped in horror and felt the urge to throw up.

The woman was crying and trying desperately to get loose. She received a punch from a person in all black standing on her left side while another one stood beside the bleeding man.

Hinata quickly found out that she was tied up too. _This is bad. _She struggled to get loose. Her actions were caught by the person on the woman's side. "Well, well. Looks like pinky has returned from dreamland." the man chuckled. _What?? What the heck is he talking about? _

Hinata looked around and her eyes landed on a mirror not far away. Her eyes widened. _What am I doing in Sakura's body??_ She was completely covered in blood, not her blood. _But then they are…!!_ Hinata eyed the pair once more to be sure. _They are Sakura's parents! _

**End flash: **

"Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto and Sasuke had noticed she fell behind and her scared look, indicating something was wrong. Hinata grabbed her throat and tried to hold back the urge to throw up. She fell on her knees, shaking violently. "Hinata!" Sasuke and Naruto said in union.

"We should get her back to the hospital!" Naruto grabbed her arm. "No Naruto!" she snapped. "Something is seriously wrong! It is Sakura. Something has happened to her!" she pleaded Naruto and he could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

The boys shot each other a glance before supporting Hinata and heading towards Sakura's house.

They reached Sakura's house, to find the door busted open. This worried them a bit and left Hinata outside while team seven searched the house for their comrade. "Sakura!" Naruto called. No answer.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gave it a try. Still no answer. They both ran around the house and stopped in the living room.

The sight shocked them. Both of Sakura's parents were headless with the heads placed on the floor in front of Sakura, who was covered in blood and also laying on the floor with a lump of meat laying beside her. Naruto was too stunned to speak, neither did Sasuke.

Sasuke manoeuvred between the bodies and all the blood to Sakura's limp body, eyes locked on the faces in front of her, the faces of her dead parents. Sasuke shook her slightly before picking her up since she didn't seem to have her full five there.

Hinata sat outside crying. Naruto looked at her shocked yet confused at the same time. "How did you…?" he collapsed on the floor beside Hinata. She strained to get out her words, but it was hard due to her sobbing.

She couldn't believe it actually happened. "Hinata… how did you-" "I don't know Naruto-kun!" she cried out, clutching her head. "I-I don't k-know. I j-just saw i-it." she stuttered. Tears streamed down her white cheeks and clutched her head.

Sasuke came out with Sakura in his arms and handed her over to Naruto, ordering him to take her to the hospital. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He just looked at the girl in front of him. "How did you know?" "I don't know." she cried. "Was it some sort of genjutsu Sakura used or-" "I Don't know Sasuke I don't know!!" Hinata shot up and yelled in his face. Sasuke gripped her arms to try to calm her.

Flashes of images poped in his mind distracted him and let go of her. Blood, corspses, headless one's too. He gripped his head for a second. So painful. It was like he could feel their pain. Hinata used the uppertunity to run. When the pain had eased and Sasuke could slightly see again, he found Hinata gone. _What... did just happen?_

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Hinata struggled to sleep that night. What had happened the last days scared her… She had found it odd that Neji wasn't home either. Hinata had asked her father where he was and all she got was this surprised look planted on his face. _"Hinata… Neji is dead." _He had said to her.

This wasn't hanging together at all. First Sasuke faints because of some unknown reason during a fight, Neji died but Hinata have seen and talked to him after his so called 'death' and then Sakura's parents are murdered in a rather grotesk way and again Hinata saw it. _What is going on??_

"Hello, Hinata-sama." a familiar voice greeted beside her bed. She looked at her side to see Neji.

"Neji!? What's going on? Why does everybody say that you're dead? And why am I the only who can-"

"See me? Because of your ability, Hinata." She became silent for a time, thinking.

"My ability as a Sugorei?" Hinata stated quietly. It was an odd question but when so many freaky things happened the past days nothing seemed impossible.

"Mikage will explain everything eventually." and with that, he dissapeared.

Hours later, Hinata still looked at the ceiling. Thinking, wondering. _Maybe she was real… Mikage…What have you done to me? _Hinata thought frustrated, gripping the sheets beneath her. _Why did I have to see Sakura's parents die? Why did I have to feel her pain when I saw it? And why am I the only one who can see Neji?_ All the thoughts and questions kept flowing through her mind.

Hinata once again stared at her ceiling… Her eyes went wide when she saw a blue orb hovering in the air, swaying back and forth. Hinata sat up and eyed the orb as it disappeared under her bed. It was only one thing under there and Hinata knew it.

The Hyuuga stood up and opened a box hidden under her bed, taking out the bracelet. Hinata examined it for suspiciously, before putting it on.

It dangled loosely around her wrist. It was just simply too big for her small wrist. This just seemed hopeless… What did the bracelet have anything to do with everything? Probably something someone gave to her while she slept.

Hinata was about to take it off when it suddenly tightened around her wrist. _What the! _She tried to get it over her hand put it was too tight. _What is the meaning of this? It was too big moments ago!_

She tried pulling it, only to scratch her skin and made some cuts in it. "Ouch!" she cringed. "**_Hinata"_** a woman's voice called in a whisper.

She froze on the spot, quickly looking around in the room. Nothing. Hinata noticed that the brick on the bracelet slightly glowed in a greenish colour. "**_Hinata" _**This time it was a male who spoke.

The indigo haired girl crawled quickly into the corner of her room, looking for the intruders. She then spotted two persons. Her eyes widened as she identified them. "Mr. and Miss. Haruno!" she spoke scared. _That's not possible! They're dead! _

**Tamaokuri – Sending the spirits to the new world.**

**Mikage – Spirit of the dead**

**Kishikaisei – Revival jutsu (_Not like the one used on Gaara…) _**

**Shugorei – Guardian soul **

Okay… a lot of words containing spirits… Gomen '

Reviews PEOPLE!

* * *

What people are not supposed to see


End file.
